colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Moosa Weekly Comics
Moosa Weekly is Colkinom's longest-lasting comic series, having been started in 2007 and continuing to this day. Currently there are more than 16 episodes, including three stories, two complete and one unfinished. Characters, Locations and Items This was by no means the first time Moosa had been seen in a Colkinom production, but it was the first time he got proper personality and character. In Hubble Trouble, the Giant Evil Brain is seen for the first time. This giant alien was seen having made a home for itself in the Hubble Space Telescope, much to Moosa's dismay. The GEB's brother was later revealed to be the mastermind behind the animal-mutating events in Rock Shock. Both GEB's were killed unceremoniously within the story they first appeared. In a hard science fiction story, as seen in Hubble Trouble, there are only two characters. This is odd in comparison to later Colkinom productions. Rock Shock introduced a crazy amount of characters, that only appeared once: *Bob Robson, Moosa's sidekick *Sir Catatapuss, an ancient Medieval cat knight *Frank, one of Moosa's old plastic friends, making his first (And, hopefully, last) appearance in comics. *A Giant Demonic Worm, a mutant monster *Sir Furball, another cat knight *Moosa's Cheese Machine, a sentient robot with no purpose other than to feed Moosa at regualr intervals. Likely built after the problems Moosa had with getting access to cheese during Hubble Trouble *Octa-Puss, a cat-octapus hybrid that was accidentally created by the second GEB. *Giant Moles, Spiders, Earwigs, Ants, wasps and more, created deliberately by the second GEB. Ocean Commotion also introduced several characters that are still appearing today: *Cap'n Norman Harold, captain of the Spirit Of the Seas cruise liner *Bolt Scrooloose, mechanic aboard the ship *First Mate Thompson, another crew member *Second Mate Jones, yet another crew member *Orange Sea Monster, a giant creature that attacks the ship for no clear reason (That will likely become more clear later on) This is not the first time Flobnomdob has been seen in comics, as his own series began shortly before the publishing of Moosa Weekly #11. Conception/History The format of Moosa Weekly's episodes has changed drastically in the eight years it has lasted. The first five epsiodes were one side of A4 long each, meaning the first story (Hubble Trouble) was in total only five pages long. The second story, Rock Shock, began with a two-A4-page episode, oddly of a landscape orientation. This quirk was corrected the next issue, and the rest of story 2 was told in portrait orientation, with one side per episode, bar for episode 2 (Moosa Weekly #7), which also featured a whole-page spread picture of the Feline Rebellion's fortress. Each episode of the third story (Ocean Commotion) is two A4 pages long, and features some of the largest single-panel images of any Colkinom comic- famously the second page of Moosa Weekly #12, with a huge picture of the orange Sea Monster attacking the Spirit Of the Seas cruise ship. The first Moosa Weekly story, Hubble Trouble, is widely considered a classic for its simplistic storytelling, clear characterization, and pop-arty drawing style. This was the first fully realized Colkinom comic series, having been completed within five episodes. The comic took inspiration from real pseudo-science, and the Boltzmann Brain theory, bringing in horror elements to the sci-fi story. Category:IRL Category:Colkinom Category:Comics Category:Cai D works